Whether in hot or cool climates, air conditioning (“A/C”) units are routinely utilized by consumers in their homes. Part of maintaining and/or repairing A/C units includes draining or otherwise removing condensation from inside a condensation pipe operably and fluidly coupled to the air handler. The condensation pipe is typically of a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or ABS plastic material and, if clogged (usually from algae, mold, or milder), can cause water damage inside the house and to the A/C unit. Some methods of preventing and/or removing clogs or debris from condensation pipes include pouring a cup of bleach or chemical into the condensation pipe from the inside of a user's home or, more effectively, attach an end of a wet/dry vacuum to a PVC drain line outside the home or inside the home and inducing a vacuum to suck the clog or debris out. Usually, the drain will have a T-shaped vent with a PVC cover, wherein the cover will need to be removed before evacuation of the clog or debris. While a wet/dry vacuum works best to remove clogs and debris, some users attach additional tubing to suck the debris out manually. However, this method can be a safety issue for the user.
To make the debris or clog removal more effective, a tight seal between the pipe defining the opening and the distal end of the hose are important. This is chiefly because any loose coupling connection can negatively affect the negative pressure induced by the vacuum. There are known conduit adapters available in the marketplace. As those of skill in the art will appreciate, fittings and conduit connectors have actually been available for over a hundred years. That said, none of those known fittings or adapters are configured and sized to efficiently, effectively, and easily couple with a various different pipe and hose diameters associated with A/C units, and employed by those who maintain and/or repair them. As such, much time and expense are spent trying effectively couple a hose end with a pipe to minimize negative pressure losses.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.